


Did you come back?

by boynextdoor70



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boynextdoor70/pseuds/boynextdoor70
Summary: Sans is killed by Chara on their genocide run. He thinks he will be wiped from existence forever from this world. He does, at least only in his world.





	

His eyes started closing. He was close to passing out of exhaustion. He gave a little yawn as he fell asleep, snoring.  
He doesn't mind dying. He wants to die. But if he dies, no one would be able to protect th world. The world will be gone. Every bit of it will be gone.  
Luckily, he senses the attack before it is too late.

"heh, didja really think you would be able-"

Sans falls down on his knees. He didn't expect this to happen. He had dodged the attack. But right after that something sharp, cold and painful slashed him right in the stomach. He looked at his wound, only to find blood gushing out of it. How did they do it? Right now, a lot of thing crossed his mind. But out of his mouth only came few words.

"so...guess that's it, huh?"

Sans says as the child smiles at him, cruelly. 

"just...don't say i didn't warn you."

That was right. What follow next will completely be their fault. They should've listened before they fell into some deep shit like this.

"welp. i'm going to grillby's."

Sans says as he slowly walks out of the battle. The child just smiles and walks away, treading over his pool of blood.  
He leans next to a pillar. Pain from the wound, guilt, fury, sadness was mixed in his mind, but he says nothing, only a smile on his face.  
Suddenly, his brother appears. This is impossible. Maybe he's just seeing thing from blood loss.

"papyrus, do you want anything?"

Is the last thing he ever says. He just wanted to live with his brother. Living peacefully with all his friends, with none of that reset shit ever to bother their lives again.

'Sorry'

He thought. Well, he should've stopped the kid. He shouldn't have let off his guard. But mainly it was the kid's fault. Soon the world will be gone, but not before he's gone. Slowly, he fades out. He falls asleep.

'How good will it be if I can just sleep like this in peace, forever."

He thinks. Suddenly, the pain from the wound is gone. But he can't be dead, he is still breathing.

After a few minutes, Sans opens his eyes. He is lying in soft field of flowers with a sweet but warm scent around him. He wonders, but just falls back asleep.

'I must be seeing things.'

"SANS!!!"

Sans opens his eyes with surprise. That voice was his bro's. It had to be. From the back, Papyrus pounces on him and hugs him. Recognizing the arms, Sans turns back with a smile on his face. A real one. Sans hugs his bro back. Before he realizes, tears run down his cheeks.

"h..how? what's going on?" 

Sans turns around and sees the monsters that hve been killed. From behind, a two towering figures greet him.

"Excuse me, but I think we may know each other. Your voice, it sounds like someone I used to talk with everyday."

Of course, Sans recognizes the voice, He was surprised to find out the lady behind the door was a goat. Next to her, Undyne looks down on him.

"Hey Sans, you're dead too? What the hell happened?"

"uhhh....i put up quite a fight against that little kid."

"Me too! Well, we should've killed the little brat before it got out of control."

Sans slowly starts to recognize what this place is. This is a place where dead monsters come. Not affected by any resets. This is the place he wanted.  
Slowly he starts crying quietly. He hadn't cried for years. But this was a tear of happiness.

But then suddenly, Papyrus knocks him down on the ground. Then Undyne grabs him, and toriel gets out a giant knife. He starts screaming, but with three large people grabbing him it isn't easy to run away. Then, as Toriel starts stabbing him, he wakes up.

It was a dream. When Sans fell asleep, he had a dream. He looks up to find him self lying on the ground, clutching his stomach while the child looks down on him with a bloody knife. Slowly, Sans starts moaning and tears come down from his eyes. This time, not from happiness but from frustration.


End file.
